1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source, a light source apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the light source apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source capable of improving display quality, a light source apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus having the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel that displays images using a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) connected to the pixel electrode. The color filter substrate includes a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is altered to change optical transmissivity so that an image is displayed. Here, when the optical transmissivity of the light is increased to a maximum, the LCD panel realizes a white image such that luminance is high. However, when the optical transmissivity of the light is decreased to a minimum, the LCD panel realizes a black image such that luminance is low.
Recently, a method of local dimming of a light source has been developed, which controls an amount of light of the light-emitting blocks in accordance with luminance of an image corresponding to the light-emitting blocks. Also, various local dimming modes have been developed in accordance with an image disposed on an LCD panel based on the local dimming method. For example, the various local dimming methods may include a conventional local dimming mode which is driven by a driving block in accordance with a gradation of the image, a scanning dimming mode which is sequentially driven by a predetermined number of driving blocks in accordance with a moving image, a boosting mode which is driven by boosting a luminance of a bright image, etc.